Lives flashing before my eyes
by cersedshadow
Summary: Some small scenes and drabbles from the Naruto universe. Basically a collection of individual scenes I have thought of that I don't have a story to tie too. Anyone wants to take these ideas and use them is welcome. Possible a few oneshots latter on. Please review anyway. Rated T for just incase.


Right, this is just a little something I though of and was bored so decided to put down. This would be the start of a feral Naruto story. Where he grows up in the forest with only the Kyuubi to talk to before eventually being found and starting life as a ninja, or something like that. I doubt I will continue this so if anyone wants to adopt this as a start for their own story go for it. Just to say I have only quickly read through this, it isn't my best work and isn't betad so please be considerate when reviewing.

I have quite a few little scenes I've always wanted to write without a story to attach to them so I may be posting more here. Again if anyone wants to use the ideas or scene for their own storyies go ahead. Other than that, I know its just a small drabble but please review!

* * *

Naruto stared at the hole in wonder. He couldn't see much, if anything, through it but the breeze was cool against his face. The small boy closed his eyes in awed wonder as the wind caressed his cheeks, causing his scars to tingle pleasantly. Any type of pleasure was such a rarity in his life that it was all he could do to hold back the sting of tears gathering in the corner of his blue eyes. The young boy treasured all sensations in his life, barring pain, for they were so few and even less of them joyful.

The hole was new. He had only noticed it because of the breeze, breathing new life into the stale air of the room. The room itself was the only one Naruto had ever know, old, damp, cold and above all, dark. That was another reason why the hole was so wondrous and so precious, he could see light! It cut through the darkness, illuminating his small world. He could see the dust swirling in the air and stared in fascination. To the naive and isolated boy it was like magic, new sights revealed in the light and brought to him out of the clinging darkness like a gift.

Naruto watched the swirling dust for hours, fascinated and cried out in genuine distress when he noticed the light fading, leaving him alone in the gloom once again. Lunching himself upright from his crouched position on his ratty and bug infested futon he scrambled desperately at the wall, panic pushing his malnourished body to move faster. Blunt nails scratched at the damp and moulding mortar, chasing the last visage of the magical illumination, until they splintered and blood slickened his fingers. He only calmed slightly when he continued to feel the stroke of the wind against his flesh.

He stood, ignoring the blood and relishing in sensation, assured that the hole was real and not just another desperate dream. Eventually the light faded all together. Naruto remained by the hole, blindly staring at where it should be until he heard the opening of the Door. The boy turned, he did not want them discovering the hole. It was his! His! They couldn't have it!

The Person entered, bringing with them the only other light he had ever seen. This light was not like the magical illumination from the hole as this light emerged from a sickly yellow oil lamp. The smell of the slow burning liquid was cloying and hung in the air. Instead of cutting the darkness and chasing it away this light merely enhanced it. Turning the dark into a creeping gloom, shifting as the light moved, reaching for him, vicious, savage_, sinister_.

Though this could be because of the presence of the Person. Naruto could see enough from the sickly light to understand it was not always the same person to come to his room, but they all followed the same routine, had the same eyes, the same spitting words and delivered the same pain so to him they were all the Person. They held no more importance to him than that. It was all routine after all.

The glare, the biting incomprehensible words that hurt his sensitive ears, so used to only silence causing him to wince and eventually the pain, in which ever form the Person most preferred. The feeling was always the same so to Naruto the means in which it was delivered was unimportant. it was a beating that day, no more than punches and kicks to his fragile and protruding ribs, his aching stomach and bloodstained face.

Eventually it ended , the person moved towards the door once again, taking the lamp and the terror with them. Just before they left they dropped a bowl of gruel into the room, taking no care to stop it from spilling half its contents. With the last few loathsome profanities the Person left and the door closed. For a time Naruto didn't move, waiting for his body to recover the feeling in his limbs. Once the pain faded to a bearable level he rose and once again searched for the breeze in the darkness, ignoring the gruel for the time being.

Once his trembling fingers found it, he breathed in the new, fresh,_ free_ air and could not help smiling, overly sharp canines flashing in the dark. For Naruto, despite his ignorance to anything but this one room understood what the hole meant.

It meant there was an outside.

And he was determined to get there.

He had seen the light. Now he was going after it!


End file.
